In the prior art it is well-known to provide oral delivery vehicles containing nicotine made by compression and where a substantial part of the delivery vehicle is comprised of a sugar alcohol. It is also well-known that such delivery vehicles may be very attractive for delivery of active ingredients orally. Such substances may include pharmaceuticals, nutrients, flavors, vitamins, smoke inhibitors, dietary supplements, etc.
A challenge related to such delivery vehicles is that the user of such vehicles, e.g. tablets, is more and more focused on convenience and attractive taste. Such requirements do very often conflict with what is technically possible. This is in particular relevant to delivery vehicles in the form of tablets of compressed particles.
It is an object of the invention to provide an oral delivery vehicle suitable for delivery of such active ingredients in oral cavity of a user, and it is an object to obtain a delivery vehicle which may deliver such active ingredients in the oral cavity of a user in such a way that the user finds the delivery process attractive.